


A mudança de estação

by vogue91port (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Character Development, Drabble Collection, Gen, Introspection
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27629159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port
Summary: A minha mãe tem medo que tenha sucesso na missão, o meu pai em vez que eu falhe.E eu... eu não sei o de mesmo tenho medo. Só sei que vejo presságios de derrota em qualquer lugar, que vejo a morte em cada esquina e não percebo se tenha chegado para apanhar-me a mim.





	A mudança de estação

Estou a começar a estudar português, espero que seja pelo menos compreensível. Tenham piedade, por favor :')

**A mudança de estação**

**_As folhas continuam a cair_ **

Passo a porta de Hogwarts como um condenado à morte dirige-se ao cadafalso, a deixar-se por trás o seu último desejo.

A minha mãe tem medo que tenha sucesso na missão, o meu pai em vez que eu falhe.

E eu... eu não sei o de mesmo tenho medo. Só sei que vejo presságios de derrota em qualquer lugar, que vejo a morte em cada esquina e não percebo se tenha chegado para apanhar-me a mim.

As folhas caducas, o pôr-do-sol avermelhado e um vento que não sei se seja ainda quente o já frio. Tudo parece novo para mim.

Como se fosse a última vez que tenho o direito de vê-los.

**_Negro de neve_ **

Acordo-me com falta de ar, cegado pelo candor que chega da janela.

A neve cai num silêncio ensurdecedor, incapaz de distrair-me com os meus pesadelos de sangue, de morte, de guerra, de fracasso.

Ele confia em mim. Atribui-me um coragem que já não estou muito certo de possuir.

Ou simplesmente tinha-me etiquetado como sacrificável, no altar duma guerra que está certo de ganhar, e onde eu só sou outra peça dum xadrez infernal, que vai estar apanhada para fazer-lhe declarar xeque-mate.

Ainda tenho tempo. As pressões vão estar leves por mais alguns meses, mas nunca há bastante tempo para procurar uma rota de fuga.

**_Primavera sem sol_ **

A Marca queima como fogo vivo na minha pele. Não sinto nada ao meu redor, nenhum sinal da incipiente primavera pode atingir-me. O vento começa a aquecer-se, mas eu só tenho frio, como se fosse incapaz de ser arranhado pelo que me rodeia.

Estou muito perto do objetivo, mas sinto-me ainda a anos-luz de distancia. Não sei como explica-lo.

Nos momentos de menor lucidez parece-me quase de ouvir a voz do Senhor das Trevas, capciosa e persuasiva, que esconde ordens com pedidos.

Gostaria de gritar, gritar que não posso.

Mas não o faço, porque ninguém me ouviria.

Nesta primavera solarenga, estou mergulhado na escuridão.

**_Rancor sob o sol_ **

Desiludi ao Senhor das Trevas, desiludi ao meu pai.

Desiludi a mim próprio. Sabia que eventualmente algo ia bloquear-me, que ao mínimo sinal de hesitação de minha parte todo o meu plano teria-se desmoronado, como um punhado de areia.

 _Ele_ matou-o no meu lugar, como tinha jurado.

Claro, desiludi a ele também. E agora sinto-me como se todos escapassem do meu olhar, como se fosse evitado, a fazer a minha cobardia um mal contagioso.

Este verão só é um prelúdio sinistro, e eu vou enfrentar os próximos meses na companhia das minhas culpas, até uma improvável vingança.

**_A guerra não faz estações_ **

Não é muito útil a guerra, mas pelo menos aprendi algo dessa.

Na guerra e no terror, não existem as estações.

Não há sol que aqueça bastante de fazer esquecer o medo, ou frio que se erga acima dos arrepios de não sabes se vai estar amanhã, que agrave o enraizado sentido de desconforto relativamente à realidade circundante.

Começo a achar de estar no lado errado do rio, mas não importa. Nenhum de nós vai viver bastante para descobrir quem vai ganhar e quem vai sucumbir.

Não importava que levasse a cabo a minha missão. Tudo isto estava escrito.

E eu não pude fazer nada para para-lo.


End file.
